Polar Opposites
by Stunsail
Summary: As Klaus struggles to make hybrids he calls for the help of two girls, girls who have each helped him in different ways along his 1000 year journey. 1 a sweet, loving girl & the other a devilish, creative girl. He struggles to determine his feelings for each of his past lovers and at the same time create the hybrids that he desperately needs to fill the void in his life(Klaus/OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**So hi, this is basically me playing with these two characters I made. Charlotte and Elizabeth, and how they impacted on Klaus's life. It's a little bit of a love triangle, Klaus has to decide who he wants to love. One is completely sweet and kind and the other is a total bitch. **

**Rated M for the violence and the odd sex scene I've chucked in there. Hope you enjoy it, please REVIEW! :D**

* * *

_**Polar Opposites.**_

_Chapter 1: Fidelity_

Klaus stared at the coffins, the four of the full, each of the four containing a precious part of Klaus himself. Elijah's coffin screamed at him, Klaus was willing to allow his brother to live, even if it was only to wallow in the grief of Katerina's death. Klaus didn't like what he'd put his brother through, especially since he had just reunited him with Elizabeth.

Niklaus. That was his real name, and it was a name that a very small portion of people actually called him. Only 7 people actually. And only 6 of those people were his family. Elizabeth. Her name echoed around his head whenever he thought of his guilt. The guilt of what he'd done to her had scorned him like no other. And yet she was the one who had left him, quite with her own free will. He hadn't wanted her to leave, but he couldn't simply say "No, I love you Elizabeth" because it wasn't until later in… life… could he actually articulate the feelings he felt towards her.

But as he felt the guilt of his brother's death consume him, he pictured her face. Her glorious golden hair that was more like a mane of curls than anything else. Her clear and honest blue eyes, that just seemed to look right through the soul. She was everything Tatia wasn't, and that was what made her perfect. Elizabeth wasn't manipulative, she'd never made any of his siblings fall for her, although Klaus was surprised they didn't as soon as they saw her. She was beautiful.

Being a lady of the night though, she kind of had to be beautiful. Klaus had found her as he was prowling for a kill, her amazing beauty had consumed him and he bedded her. She went with him easily, as it was her job and he had compelled her to tell him why she resorted to prostitution.

"My father" she told him "he was convicted of murder 3 years ago. He was hung and now I have to take care of my family, my mother, sister and two brothers. We need the money". The way she spoke had Niklaus hypnotised, she was beautiful and yet he would never tell her.

Compliments never left his lips when he was with her. Affection and emotion was a weakness, he would tell himself. Willing himself to believe it. "My mother is still in shock from it. She does nothing, she's completely incapable" she muttered rather angrily, causing Nik to look back at her. She had such fire in the way she spoke and yet she was so sweet and kind, the perfect mixture.

Niklaus let his fingers run up and down her spine slowly, letting her warm skin contrast with his cold fingers. Where they touched, goose bumps formed on her skin, causing Niklaus to smile slightly.

She was so obviously infatuated with him from the beginning. This was exactly what Niklaus loved, while he would never deliberately set out to seduce her, he inevitably did, and they spent their times together. She was always the one he went to when he needed to burn some sexual tension. He supposed that was what they were, friends with benefits.

She had said something like that to him years before, as they had continued to be nothing more than friends but with the sexual comfort that they so craved with each other. It was entirely mutual, it seemed, she craved him just as much as he her. But there were times when both of them just got fed up with each other, and they couldn't see each other without getting angry.

Klaus had hurt her on a number of occasions, nothing serious, just letting his anger get the best of him. Staking her in the stomach to warn her away, breaking her fingers when she tried to comfort him. Nothing she couldn't handle. Nothing she hadn't handled before. Elizabeth was the one thing that remained common throughout Klaus's 1000 years on this earth and Rebekah absolutely hated her.

Something about Elizabeth being nothing but common, or trash. Or common trash. Klaus had always liked Elizabeth's fire when she was thinking or talking about Rebekah, the way his sister and her despised each other pleased him more than it should, and Elijah had mentioned this to him on more than one occasion.

Elijah had always liked her, but he supposed it was because Elijah was a man, and Elizabeth was a very beautiful woman that all men loved. Elijah liked the honourable and sweet side of her, the side she tried to keep hidden from Klaus and yet the side that was so obvious in what she did.

Elizabeth would do anything for Klaus and he knew that, in fact, he constantly abused that. She'd killed for him and she'd sacrificed for him several times. He was sure if he could bear the thought, she'd die for him.

Kol's opinion on Elizabeth was always kept under tabs, he'd never given her more than a look over, tending to go for the brunettes rather than the blondes. However, Kol was the only one of Klaus's brothers who completely understood the friends with benefits relationship he had with Elizabeth, she was there when he needed the relief from the sexual tension that he felt, and Kol had his own way for dealing with this tensions (which didn't involve the use of his wrist – unlike Elijah) and they had on occasion, gone on the prowl together.

Klaus couldn't deny that while he did have a love hate relationship with Kol, they were good brothers. He did care for him and they could have fun together. Even Elijah occasionally allowed himself to go out and remember what it was like to be brothers again – something that Niklaus craved as the years went by and as he grew distant to everyone but Rebekah. Elizabeth disappeared, going off on her own, saying she needed time to be who she was. Not that Klaus ever really understood what that meant.

Elijah vanished soon after Klaus daggered Kol, claiming he didn't want to see Rebekah's inevitable end, which occurred only 10 years after Kol's did. It had been 90 years and finally his entire family where to be awakened, even with the impending doom of Mikael's search, it was time to allow his family to live once more. Even Elijah, who had only been daggered for a short time now. He deserved to wake.

Of course, his brother would be mad at him for murdering his precious Katerina, while the two of them had tried to hide it from him, he could see the obvious… love… they shared. But Klaus tried not to let it bother him, he had needed Katerina and while she may not have been willing to die in the sacrifice the first time around, he would make sure she would die the second time around. And die she did.

Klaus was finally happy, able to transform into his true self whenever he pleased, and stay transformed for as long as he liked. As a wolf he killed, not knowing who or what he was killing, but just killing for the fun and for the blood. It was an incredible and indescribable feeling. One he had tried to explain to Elizabeth when she had found him.

She stared at him from across the room, leaning against the door frame, her hip sticking out in a rather sexual manner. He just looked back at her, telling all the details of the previous night, the nights he spend living in carnage. Her face remained perfectly poised as she watched him speak, not giving away anything of what she was thinking or feeling. "How many people did you kill?" she asked him, raising her perfect eyebrow a little and keeping her voice even.

Klaus knew what this meant, she was angry. Her compassion and care for the human race was incomprehensible. Klaus couldn't understand why she felt a need to protect – especially children – the humans. He simply failed to realise that she hated what she was, he couldn't understand this, because he thought she was perfect.

"I don't know… a dozen" he told her, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders and standing up to pour himself a bourbon, ignoring her completely. She frowned "A dozen!? Nik!" she muttered, unable to keep the disappointment from colouring her tone.

"Children?" she asked him, standing up straight now, her arms still crossed in front of her. Klaus shook his head, he made sure to stay away from the young, knowing that it would upset Elizabeth more than anything else. While she had always been a firecracker and had no problem killing the odd human now and then, the torture and killing of the innocent and not even drinking their blood was pure cruelty. And Klaus knew she thought that.

He couldn't change who he was for her, not even if he wanted to. She knew this, and she accepted who he was, without complaint. "Good" she muttered, looking at him still and giving a small sigh as she dropped her arms and moved to sit on the couch. Klaus moved to sit beside her, giving her a tiny smirk. Elizabeth's perfect eyebrow raised yet again, looking at him with a look of curiosity. "What are you doing?" she asked, a smirk spreading slowly across her own face.

Klaus shrugged, letting his hand snake behind her back, sliding across the bare skin her dress revealed just above her buttocks. He leaned in and kissed her neck gently, and she just sat still, allowing him to do as he wished. His hand on her back slowly rose, pulling the straps down, causing the front to fall open and reveal her chest, completely uncovered.

Klaus smirked wickedly as his eyes gazed over her chest, he was entirely thrilled with the lack of clothing women wore these days and it was considerate of her to incorporate her innocent nature with the sexy and desirable dresses of modern times. Elizabeth leaned her head back, smiling as Klaus planted kisses on her neck again, pushing her backwards into a laying position, so she was sprawled out on the couch entirely, the dress rumpled around her middle and Klaus was delighted to see she'd thought not to wear any underwear.

She gave him a slight smile as his hands travelled up her thighs, gliding over her entire body and she closed her eyes, letting him do as he pleased. This was often how it went, not that he was doing anything against her will, she generally enjoyed herself as much – if not more – than she did, and he was sure to remind her of the amount of screaming that went on during. It was more than she allowed him to slake his lust, more than she slaking hers.

It seemed more important to her that he be satisfied than she be satisfied. Klaus's hands moved to undo his pants and he continued to kiss her neck, this was when she moved, her hands replacing his as she removed his pants slowly, along with his boxers as she pushed his face away from her and then leaned in to kiss him gently. Klaus returned the kiss, pleased with her involvement. Moments later, Klaus's shirt was off, leaving them both naked, her dress was still crumpled up around her hips, but he was still able to get to her opening, and he did.

As he kissed her, he slid his entire length into her slowly, causing them both to let out soft moans of pleasure. Their entire embrace seemed so passionate for the two of them. They'd never shared more than sexual intimacies and only twice had they really held each other after said intimacies. They were almost finished when footsteps approached the room, Klaus hissed and pulled out of her hurrying to put his pants back on as she slid her dress back up her body and sat innocently on the couch, breathing heavily.

* * *

The footsteps where from a lady, one could tell because of the heel, the harsh sound of the high heeled shoes on the flash floorboards caused Klaus to wince a little. "She better not be scratching my floor he muttered to Elizabeth, who gave him a slight smile and went to fix her hair, adjusting her dress awkwardly as she did so. "You know who it is?" she asked him from in front of the mirror. It was then that the door swung open to reveal a short and beautiful red headed vampire, with bright red lips and a wicked smile.

"Does he ever" muttered Charlotte while she stared at Elizabeth with pure hatred clear on her face. Klaus was sitting on the sofa, his shirt only had barely been buttoned up when she walked in. He gave her a smile, standing up and giving her a hug. "Charlotte, good of you to come" he told her, pulling back and resting his hands on her shoulders. He gave Elizabeth a cautious glance, they'd never gotten along, Charlotte and Elizabeth.

They'd always hated each other. Perhaps it was because they were polar opposites. Elizabeth represented everything that Charlotte had lost when she turned, and Charlotte was very similar to Elizabeth before she turned. "And no Nikky, I didn't scratch your precious floor" Charlotte told him with a smirk, especially after Klaus gave a small growl at the nickname she'd given him years ago.

Charlotte was a completely different story to Elizabeth. They had known each other as humans, they'd been… friends, he supposed. Klaus knew what Charlotte was, long before Charlotte knew what he was. Before Esther had even thought to put the spell on Klaus, he knew that Charlotte too was a witch, just like his mother.

She came from a similar line of witches, originating from the Old World. Her parents had been mauled to death by wolves, only a few weeks before Henrik was killed. Klaus remembered her coming to his mother and Ewana, and begging them for help, pleasing with them that there must have been something they could do. It wasn't until a few weeks later did his mother actually come up with an idea to protect him and his siblings from the cruelty of the wolves, and eventually, Klaus vowed to save Charlotte too.

Charlotte was unaware that once she was made vampire, she'd lose her connection to the earth and to nature. Klaus knew it was hard on her, but never did he offer her solace and comfort. He didn't feel he could give that to her. There was something about how Charlotte needed to be with Klaus, they were both ruthless beings, so completely aroused and awakened by torture and pain of others. Charlotte had found her true calling when she became a vampire, and her pain and loss of her family and her connection to the earth escalated into the anger she showed during those harsh and torturous moments. She was truly cruel and that was why Klaus liked her so much.

* * *

_Chicago 1920's_

Niklaus stood in the middle of their large living room, Rebekah wearing her fanciest and most provocative dress. They were now just waiting on Charlotte to make an appearance, and she did so, soon after. She walked in with her usual poise and composure, giving a small, seductive smile to Klaus and another tiny smile to Rebekah.

They seemed to get on a little too well. Rebekah sympathised with her after she lost her parents to the wolves, something no child should go through. Besides, Charlotte and Rebekah both shared a passion for the blood, the scream and the pain of their victims. "Are we ready Nik?" Rebekah asked him, tilting her head to the side. She'd had an admirer in the bar recently, one that Klaus only knew by the name of Stefan, and he was keen to meet his sisters courtier.

Charlotte had only just returned from one of her benders, she called them holidays. Months could span into years, depending on how big the last fight they'd had was. This was her first time back with them in 25 years, and she was looking better than he remembered, something he was sure to remind her of. Charlotte's last bender consisted of her killing over 20,000 people, all viciously and all for the pure fun of the kill.

Klaus had been informed of her whereabouts over the years, he thought it was important in case he ever required her assistance, so he'd send one of his many followers to check up on her. She's always impressed him, whether it be the pure delight she found in the sounds of the screams, or the love of the colour, pouring from their various wounds and spilling out over their flesh and sometimes her own. He knew that she loved the heat that spilled from their cuts and gashes, the smells that radiated from them and just seemed to warm her core. She delighted in the pain she inflicted. And he just liked to watch her.

Charlotte was smiling at him "Are you ready, Niklaus?" she asked him, pulling her gloves onto her white hands, carefully sliding her daylight ring over the silky cream fabric. Klaus nodded and took her arm, then Rebekah's leading them towards their bar, Gloria's. They arrived just as Gloria was finishing her song, she looked over at them and smiled, nodding her head in their direction.

Rebekah branched off from Klaus and Charlotte soon after they entered, and he followed her with his eyes, seeing her walk over to the infamous Stefan Salvatore. Charlotte pulled him towards the bar "Relax Niklaus, let her have a little fun for once" she muttered, smiling and basically forcing him to buy her a glass of sherry. She downed it in one go and turned towards the dance floor, dragging him with her and dancing with him.

"So do you have a plan for this evenings events? Perhaps a welcome back party for me?" she asked, smiling devilishly at him. He gave a small chuckle as he spun her around in the centre of the dance floor. "Perhaps we'll sample some of the… local talents" he murmured, leaning in close to her ear. She grinned and pulled away from him, grabbing another drink from a tray and pulling him to a booth that Stefan and Rebekah were at.

She slid in, sitting close to Stefan and pulling Klaus in beside her. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Salvatore" she muttered, Klaus eyeing him curiously. Stefan looked at her, smiling and gazing over her entire body "And who might you be sweetheart?" he asked her, Rebekah's eyes narrowing instantly.

Charlotte simply smiled at him and extended her hand "Charlotte, Charlotte Granger" she told him, Klaus intervening before he could take her hand "And I, am Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson." He told him, pulling Charlotte's hand down, causing her to look at him and roll her eyes.

"Call him Klaus" she muttered, still smiling. Rebekah pulled Stefan's attentions back to her and he raised his eyebrow "Mikaelson?" he asked her, truly puzzled. "My brother" she responded before kissing him, causing Klaus to look away in disgust. Charlotte laughed a little at him, leaning over him to grab another two drinks, handing one to him "Bottoms up Nik" she said, winking at him. Klaus smiled and downed his drink, and they proceeded to get drunk with the other couple. Klaus didn't like Stefan to begin with, it wasn't until later that he realised just how fun Stefan truly was.

Charlotte stood with her back to them, it was clear by her tone that she was smiling. "The blonde one… with the side curls?" she asked, clearly entertained by Stefan's new game. Klaus watched fondly as Stefan again ran the knife down the brunettes arm, causing blood to spill into a glass that was sitting at her hand. "No" he told her, smiling as he picked up the glass and brought it around to her, holding it up to her lips, Charlotte grinned and took a sip from the glass, making a satisfied sound as she did so. "The brunette… with the pretty necklace." She told him, absolutely delighted by this game.

He nodded and she clapped her hands excitedly, looking at Klaus and smiling. He smiled back at her. He had to admit, this concept had not occurred to him. "Pretty necklace?" Stefan asked, seeing the beautiful diamond hanging from the brunettes neck. Klaus watched as Stefan sauntered over to the brunette, removing her necklace and going back over to Charlotte, fastening it around her neck, running his fingers down her back slowly.

Klaus growled a little, only slightly and Rebekah made an annoyed sound. But Charlotte grinned happily, touching the necklace and not seeming at all concerned that Stefan's hand was resting just above her bottom. Stefan smiled, gazing right into her eyes before going back to the remaining two. A blonde with side curls, and a charming red head, with a beautiful smile. Stefan smelled both of them for a while, deciding on the red headed girl, he bit into her neck first, just to allow the smell of blood fill the room. Klaus felt his jaw tighten, she certainly did smell delicious.

Charlotte breathed in a deep breath and smiled, letting it out slowly "She smells lovely" she muttered. Klaus could see her face, barely. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, her fangs showing. She opened her eyes "The red head?" Charlotte asked, her eyes calming, but her fangs remaining prominent.

Stefan grinned "Fantastic" he muttered, leaning the red head over to Charlotte so she could bite into her neck. Stefan watched her for a while before biting into her neck himself, on the opposite side to Charlotte. The Mikaelson's watched, each feeling a tweak of jealousy towards their respective partners.

While Charlotte wasn't exactly Klaus's, they were still friends, and Klaus felt as though Stefan was stealing his dance partner. Charlotte pulled away eventually and the body fell to the ground, they just grinned at each other for a while before Stefan reached over and wiped the blood from Charlotte's mouth and then going back over to Rebekah.

Charlotte turned to Klaus and grinned, delighted with her new friend. "I like him" she told him once she was back by his side and Klaus nodded "I can tell" he replied, smiling a little and taking her hand, pulling her away from his sister and Stefan, who were sharing an intimate embrace.

Charlotte looked back at Stefan for a moment before allowing herself to be led by Klaus back into the main room of the bar, he grabbed them a bottle of champagne and sat them down in a booth, pouring them each a glass. "To our reunion" he said, raising his glass in a toast. She grinned and clinked her glass against him "To friendship" she said.

Three bottles of champagne later, Klaus and Charlotte were ready to leave. "You know… you're actually perfect for me" Klaus was telling her "because, I can kill, whomever I want, and you will not give a single care" he muttered, leaning in close.

She grinned, "You're right, you could kill my uncle and his pet horse and I wouldn't give the slightest hoot" she told him, leaning even closer. "So why don't we?" he asked her, smirking "Why don't we just give it a go?" he asked her, entirely serious, yet still keeping his joking attitude. "I'm not stopping you" she said, shrugging a little.

Klaus then smirked wider, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. The stumbled home, kissing at random intervals and they slowly made their way to his bedroom.

Their clothes were off quickly and then were on the bed, each growling excitedly. Klaus pushed into her and she let out a moan, a soft and slow moan which didn't match the previous passion that they'd been embracing. Klaus slowed his movements, pushing into her slowly, but making sure to get his entire length inside her. Her moans and his moans became one and they shared a night of passion that neither of them were expecting, but neither of them could forget.

* * *

_Present day_

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, she had hated her the entire time she'd know her. While Klaus assured her that Charlotte would behave whenever they got together, or whenever they were forced to be together by Klaus. Elizabeth sighed as they hugged, still adjusting her dress a little and smoothing it out. Charlotte looked over at her and didn't say anything for a while "So good to see you Elizabeth" she said, trying - but failing - to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

At least she didn't call her Liz as she usually did. Klaus looked between the girls, slightly nervous about Elizabeth's reaction, but he shouldn't have been, because Elizabeth smiled "You too Charlotte" she muttered. Klaus smiled a little "Would you care for a drink Charlotte?" he asked her, moving to pour three bourbons, one for himself, one for her and one for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth remained standing by the fire place, watching them. Even when he held her glass up for her she just stood there, not wanting to move to take it. He sighed and placed it on the table beside him, and beginning to talk to Charlotte. Elizabeth began wandering slowly, until she found herself in the room with Klaus's family. All in their coffins. She moved to stand in between Elijah's coffin and Kol's coffin, looking from one to the other curiously. She could always remove the daggers, Klaus would only be mad at her for a little while. And Elijah hated Charlotte as much as she did.

Elizabeth lifted the lid of Elijah's coffin, feeling a stab of guilt as she realised that she could have prevented his death. She was only in the next room, sleeping. Her hand moved to the dagger and she was about to pull it out when Klaus came in and pinned her to the wall. "What are you doing?" he whispered, his entire body pressing into hers.

She looked at him "Get off me" she muttered, pushing him back a little, but he just pressed himself further into her. She frowned as she felt his hard length on her thigh and he leaned in to kiss her neck gently "I've sent Charlotte on a little errand" he muttered against her neck, his hands lifting the hem of her dress up so her bare hips were facing him and she realised he'd already taken his pants off, or at least undone them as his hard flesh was pressing into her

. She growled a little but he misinterpreted this as something sexy. "Why don't we finish what we started love?" he asked her, reaching between her thighs to try and separate her legs. She growled again and pushing him away harshly, pulling her dress down "No!" she yelled at him, speeding over and yanking the dagger out of Elijah's chest.

Klaus stared at her for a long time before yanking the dagger from her hand and stabbing it into her stomach and then pulling it out again and dipping it in the white oak and back into Elijah's heart. Elizabeth fell to the ground, wheezing and crying in pain. She rolled onto her back and Klaus looked down at her, putting his foot on her arm and stomping down, breaking it harshly.

"Don't you ever do that again! Not without my permission" he said loudly, having to speak over her screams of pain as she cowered on the ground below him. Klaus swore at her angrily, closing the lid of Elijah's coffin and picking her up, intending on carrying her to the couch, however, she didn't want to touch him at that time and she rolled out of his arms, landing on her arm and crying a little more, just staying on the ground.

"Well fine… stay down there" he muttered, stepping over her and into the other room. Elizabeth soon healed, but remained on the ground. She was entirely pissed off at Klaus, and would pay him back somehow. She always did.

* * *

Charlotte walked up to the Salvatore boarding house, not intending on knocking at all before she heard a familiar voice mutter her name. "Charlotte?" he muttered, causing her to turn around and smile at him, a dazzling smile. "Hello Stefan" she said, moving forward to give him a hug, but he held his arms up making her pout. Until she saw her. The doppelgänger.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she took her in "Katerina?" she muttered, taking a step away from Stefan and just looking at the doppelgänger with wide eyes. The girl quickly shook her head "I'm Elena" she told her, making Charlotte gasp. "You're meant to be dead… how are you alive?" she asked, genuinely curious as she studied Elena's face. She gave a small smile "it's a long story… how do you two know each other?" she asked Stefan, looking at him now.

_Funny, that's what I want to know about them _thought Charlotte, smiling at Elena and Stefan as she looped her hand in his, finally realising why Klaus sent her in the first place, to see what had become of the doppelgänger. Charlotte smiled and answered for him "We were friends in the 20's. We partied together in Chicago" she told Elena, taking a step towards Stefan and punching his arm lightly "this guy, knows how to party" she told Elena, smiling the entire time.

Elena gave a small laugh and Charlotte was able to smell her blood, distinctly human. Which only made her smile even more, even while Stefan asked her why she was here. "Well… I heard you were here, and I thought 'hey, I haven't seen Stefan in a few years', so here I am" she replied, being completely dishonest as they walked through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.

Charlotte heard Damon before she saw him, and she had him pinned to the wall before he even knew she had heard him. Damon smirked when he saw her "Little Lottie" he muttered, causing Charlotte to smirks herself "Darling Damon" she replied before he lifted her up into a hug, spinning her around.

Elena seemed quite surprised by this reaction, she obviously hadn't been anticipating Damon and Stefan to have a common friend. Truth was, Charlotte liked Damon a lot more than she liked Stefan… well, non-ripper Stefan anyway. So they began to discuss just how Elena survived the ritual, how she'd taken the life of her uncle John and then Stefan and Damon told them what had become of Katerina Petrova.

"He used her in the sacrifice as the vampire" Damon muttered, looking at Charlotte the entire time. "We were not expecting it at all… she'd been with Elijah you see, like… with him" Stefan said, frowning slightly and looking at his hands "We thought Klaus would spare her because of his brother". Charlotte shook her head "Niklaus doesn't spare anyone" she muttered quietly, causing them both to give her a surprised look. "You knew him?" Elena asked her, looking at her as if she was all of a sudden wary of the ancient vampire before her.

Charlotte nodded slightly "I'm 1000 years old, I knew them all" she said, technically not lying. So she explained how she'd known him, about how they'd been friends, then she told them that they turned against each other 100 years after she'd turned and she'd left to be alone. Stefan couldn't remember his time with Klaus, he just thought he spent his time in Chicago with Charlotte, being a ripper. Little did he know just how close with Klaus he really was.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. :) I worked on this when our internet was broken and I had nothing to do, so it sort of just... accumulated in my mind. **

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that my update took so long! This chapter is a little shorter than the last and hopefully my next update will be quicker. I've just finished school (forever! :D) so I have nothing but time now. Although I'm working and it's a little hard to find time to write during work. **

**But please keep reading and reviewing, let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: We get on._

Klaus stood in the middle of the room with the coffins in it. Looking from Elijah's to Rebekah's wondering who to wake. It was a hard decision, almost impossible to make. Rebekah hated Elizabeth, and Elijah hated Charlotte. Rebekah loved Charlotte, and Elijah loved Elizabeth. There was such a choice to make.

And then he thought about who would be more upset with him, and he realised that it would fall to Elijah to be the most hateful, Klaus thought, after all. He had killed his girlfriend. He moved to Rebekah's coffin and opened the lid, looking down at his sister, still wearing her pretty dress that had been popular in the 20's.

He reached down and pulled out the dagger "Time to wake up, little sister" he whispered to her. He heard a sigh behind him and didn't need to turn to realise it was Elizabeth.

"She's the smarter one to wake up Elizabeth, so quit being so pouty" he told her rather harshly, showing her that she wasn't forgiven for nearly waking Elijah. He heard her walk away then, out the front door with a slam. Klaus sighed, he hadn't meant to lose his temper so easily, it just sort of happened.

It always did with him, he could kill in a heartbeat and he wouldn't know – or usually care – who he killed. He had to remain focussed around Charlotte and Elizabeth to make sure he didn't kill either of them. He'd only come close to killing them once, well… killing Charlotte.

* * *

_1940 – Nazi Germany._

Charlotte stood in the middle of the large cabin, staring out the window at the snow that was falling. She had her arms crossed, that much was obvious. "Charlotte, come away from the window, if they see you in here then they'll come and we'll have to kill them all" Klaus told her, for what seemed like the 20th time that day. She still didn't move.

"I'm hungry Niklaus, can you blame me for wanting them to come in here?" she asked him, glancing back at him and seeing that he was still analysing the maps. "Besides, for what they're doing, don't you think they deserve to die?" she asked taking a step towards him, her arms still crossed. It was at this moment that a loud bang erupted, and Charlotte was thrown backwards, against the wall, blood pouring from her wound that was on her side, just below the ribs.

She stared down at the wound, putting her hand over it and gasping. Klaus jumped up and sped over to her, getting the bullet out and examining it. Wooden. "They know…" he muttered, causing Charlotte to look at him terrified "Mikael?" she asked and he shook his head "It can't be, we lost him in Chicago" Klaus muttered, the fear reaching his own voice.

It was then that people burst through the door and Klaus jammed the bullet back into Charlotte, she cried out in pain, but put on a good show, pretending to be human. Klaus began muttering to them in Russian and they tried to reply, although their Russian was terrible, luckily Klaus could understand them when they deliberated in German.

They thought she was human, they were going to help her. Klaus stood up and begged to them, speaking Russian still. "Please, help her" he pleaded, waiting for them to get close enough, there were only three guards and he easily snapped the first ones neck before feeding off the other one that was standing, as Charlotte took out the one who had come to her.

"Not Mikael then" she muttered quietly, pulling out the wooden bullet again and throwing it on the ground. She kicked the body off her and stood up "I'm so sick of waiting for your father to come kill us" she growled, kicking the body beside her again.

"Then leave" Klaus muttered, glaring at her. She looked back at him, wondering if she had perhaps misheard him. But she hadn't, and although he wasn't sincere in his offer, he sure sounded it. She glared at him "You're serious?" she asked him, awkwardly clinging to her dress, which had blood all over it. Klaus sped over to her and plunged his hand into her chest, taking hold of her head "I'm always serious" he told her, his eyes wide.

She cried out in pain and stared at him for a while, trying not to make a sound. He was about to pull her heart out when she let out a soft whimper and he realised who she was, he abruptly let go of her and took a step away, unable to keep the fearful expression off his face, but maintaining the glare.

She glared back "fine, you can just fuck yourself from now on" she growled angrily, speeding out the door. Klaus stood alone in the room that now just had the bodies of the men, and Charlotte's blood, her smell swirling around the room and in his nostrils as he closed his eyes shut tight and tried to imagine she was still there.

He breathed in her scent and raised his hand that had her blood on him and touched his first two fingers to his lips, tasting her. She had always tasted so deliciously sweet, even as a human. He remembered killing her, she'd allowed him to drain her completely after he'd fed her his blood, he remembered gripping her body and pulling them together, almost becoming one.

He remembered feeling her go limp in his arms, and having to lay her down on the cool ground, waiting for her to wake up. He remembered the fear he felt when she didn't wake up for a long time. He'd thought he had actually killed her.

While their relationship had never really been a romantic one, he loved her like his sister for a long time. And after that night back in Chicago, they'd been a lot more.

* * *

_Present Day_

Charlotte come up behind Klaus and took the dagger from his hand, smiling and playing with it, pressing it into the tip of her finger lightly. "Who is this from?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking at him playfully. Klaus couldn't help but give her a small smirk back "Your mate… It's Rebekah" he told her, pulling the dagger back to him, cutting her finger a little.

She sucked in a breath and looked down at the small cut, she smiled at him, not doing anything as the wound had already healed over. Klaus drew in a deep breath, the sweet, apricot smell of her blood filling the air. He smirked at her and took her hand slowly, raising her finger to his lips and licking the small droplet of blood off her finger.

She tilted her head to the side, completely curious about this action. He closed his eyes the second her blood touched his tongue and his fangs came out, he moved his lips to her wrist and bit down, feeding from her now. Charlotte's reaction to this was to simply cradle his head close to her, smiling as he drank her blood. Admittedly, blood sharing between vampires was a sign of intimacy, but Charlotte and Klaus had been down that road all too many times.

He'd tasted her almost as much as she'd tasted him, and they both liked the taste of one another's blood. Charlotte smiled and leaned down to press her lips to the top of his head as he pulled back from her wrist, licking away the excess blood. She then bit down on his neck gently, taking just enough blood to heal his bite.

"Well isn't this touching" a voice muttered behind them and Charlotte turned to smirk devilishly at Rebekah. "Good to see you Bekah" she commented, stepping away from Klaus to give her a huge hug. Klaus stood, staring at his sister.

"Bekah…" he started saying, and as if she knew what he was going to say, she held a hand up "Save it Nik" she muttered before springing forward and yanking the dagger from his hand, jabbing it into his heart.

Charlotte watched rather calmly, taking a step back and opening the door to reveal Stefan standing on just the other side "Rebekah" Charlotte called to her, smiling as Rebekah looked towards her and saw Stefan. "I've brought you a present" Charlotte finished, looking at Stefan, who had an entirely confused look on his face.

Klaus flashed over to him and looked into his eyes, compellingly. "Now, you remember" he muttered and Stefan looked at Rebekah, completely shocked "Rebekah?!". Charlotte smiled, watching this reunion of sorts, Klaus moved to stand by her side and Rebekah went to Stefan's side, smiling and they talked and caught up.

Klaus looked at Charlotte "The four best friends together again" he muttered and Charlotte looked up at him. "Stefan's different now Klaus" she told him, moving back into the living room with Stefan and Rebekah.

* * *

Elizabeth stood, looking over the falls. She'd left Klaus's in a flash, she simply couldn't take the hostility he was showing towards her, not anymore. He was different, this time around. Much… more aggressive.

She supposed it was because she'd left him when he obviously hadn't wanted her to leave. She couldn't blame him for his rage, she'd gone against his will and she'd payed the price. Her hand drifted to her stomach, the skin still tender from where the dagger had pierced it. He'd hurt her again, and of course she'd forgive him. She always did. Elizabeth had always been fairly immune to Klaus's aggression, while it had scarred some people, it didn't scar her.

Of course she'd be jumpy around him, she always would. Especially if he was in a grumpy mood, but she'd be fine to touch him, to love him or to be with him like she always was. Elizabeth had loved Klaus for her entire 960 years of life. The moment she met him and he'd been gentle with her, she'd loved him entirely.

* * *

_The night they met_

Elizabeth walked down the cold streets of London, her dress revealing an awful lot of her breast and her shoes crunching the gravel underneath her feet. She almost hadn't heard him, but she turned at the last second to see a man standing right in front of her. She gave him a sweet smile "Good evening sir" she said, her voice as soft as velvet as she curtsied.

He gave her a devilish smile and offered his hand to her "I require your services Madame" he told her, tightening his hand around hers when she took it. He led her towards a large house, a rather fancy one it seemed and Elizabeth couldn't help but gaze up at it with wonder and awe.

He led her straight to the bedroom and began undressing himself, she thought it prudent to take her dress off, so she stripped off and stood in front of him, smiling. She liked the way his eyes gazed over her body, she liked the way that when he touched her, his cold skin made hers come up in bumps.

She just liked him. He took her face in his hands and moved in to kiss her and Elizabeth hesitated, she usually had a no kissing rule, but she simply couldn't resist his slow embrace. She closed her eyes the second his lips touched hers, they spread warmth through her body, despite their cold temperature. She hesitantly reached up and touched his face while they kissed, not minding that his cold hands were exploring the rest of her body.

It had never been like this before, Elizabeth found herself actually wanting the stranger, she'd never wanted a man before, ever. Elizabeth always thought, growing up, that she'd lose her virginity to her husband, and she'd bare his children and be happy, just like her mother was with her father. But when her father was hung for murder, it never seemed possible that Elizabeth would ever marry.

She'd never enjoyed sex with a man and she'd never thought she could, until this dark stranger came into her life. His hands touched her gently, running over her smooth thighs and up over her opening, ghosting at the entrance before running up her stomach and over her breasts, gently massaging them on the way past. Elizabeth felt her insides seem to melt at every feather light touch, and the sounds coming out of her mouth made her shocked, and yet they only made her want him more. She didn't understand the feeling that was going on inside her.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed gently, climbing on top of her, she let out another small moan as he kissed her again. Elizabeth knew what to do, she knew she had to get involved, and she knew what men liked. She'd slept with enough of them by now to know exactly what to do to make them happy.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, and reached between them to take hold of his length, she smiled and kissed him gently, liking the sounds he was making. She positioned him at her entrance and began teasing herself, and also him.

The second his length touched her, she knew this was going to be an experience she wouldn't forget. After a while of teasing, the man's groans were becoming louder and he slowly pushed his entire length inside of her, making Elizabeth let out a moan. The night they spent together was what Elizabeth always thought her first time would be like, the amazing feeling of him inside her lasted her a lifetime.

* * *

_Present day_

As Elizabeth thought back to that night that they spent together all those years ago, she felt the familiar pang in her stomach that she felt when she had wronged him. It was time to go back to him, apologize for her behaviour.

Perhaps even explain what was happening in her heart. She thought about this for a while… she couldn't tell him that she loved him, he'd shy away from her for ever. And she'd rather have him, and him not know, than him know and not have him.

She began walking slowly back towards his house when she ran into someone, a jogger. He stopped when he hit her, holding her up by the elbow and she looked at him. He had the clearest blue eyes, and short blonde hair. His face was perfect, and he had a kind smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going" he said, helping her up. Elizabeth smiled at him "Neither was I, sorry" she muttered quietly, looking into his pretty blue eyes.

"Well, I'm Matt" he told her, taking her hand and shaking it. "Elizabeth" she answered, her English accent even more obvious when talking to someone so American. He smiled even wider when he heard her accent, not letting go of her hand. "You're from England?" he asked her, causing her to laugh a little at the obvious question.

"Yes, London actually" she replied, smiling at him still. He let her hand go and they talked for what only seemed like minutes, but in reality was a few hours. He looked at his watch "It was really great meeting you Elizabeth" he said to her, smiling still and pausing for a while "I'll be at the Grill later, if you wanted to hang out?" he asked, the last part sounding very vague and unsure of himself.

Elizabeth smiled but bit her lip "I'll try be there…" she told him as he smiled and walked away. She stood there for a while, was it possible that she had just met the greatest guy in existence?

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in the middle of the Salvatore's couch, in the middle of the Salvatore's living room. "What are you doing here little Lottie?" Damon said, coming inside and looking at her, only slightly shocked to see her. Charlotte smiled and patted the couch beside her "waiting for you, darling Damon" she replied in a rather sweet tone.

He smirked and made his way over to her, plonking down on the couch beside her and she instantly moved to sit on his lap, a leg either side of him and facing him. His hands fell to her hips and he held her, smirking as he did so. "You miss me Lottie?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side a little, causing Charlotte to smirk herself. "You wish Damon. No, I'm merely here to visit Stefan, it's been a while" she muttered, leaning in close so her lips were brushing against his very lightly.

He smirked against her and just remained patient as she undid his buttons slowly. "Of course you're here to see Stef, you're besties… I remember his ripper phase. You were his biggest fan" he muttered against her, his hands sliding slowly up her hips and underneath her shirt.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side "He was much more entertaining as a ripper than he ever was as… a bunny killer" she told him curtly, still leaning in close against him, allowing him to pull her shirt off over her head. She smiled as his eyes gazed over her chest, which was nicely framed by a black silk bra, barely covering her breasts at all.

Damon's hands travelled down her back and over her bum, his fingers looping through the belt holes and pulling her jeans down a little. Charlotte smirked and kissed him gently, her lips barely touching him at all. "What about me?" he asked her, leaning in and pressing his lips more firmly against hers. She smirked against his lips "I always loved you Damon, you know that, you were always more diabolical" she told him before kissing him fully, ending their conversation.

He pushed her backwards, so he was lying on top of her on the couch, sliding her jeans and knickers off at the same time and smirking against her lips. Charlotte's hands moved down to undo his jeans, pulling them off rather hurriedly and smirking as she realised he wasn't wearing any boxers.

She reached up and grabbed his face, pulling his lips back to hers as he pushed his hard length into her deeply. Charlotte and Damon both made sounds of pleasure, continuing their movements and sharing a night of passion, which wasn't rare for the two of them.

They'd shared nights like this in the past, generally after Stefan had been saved by Lexi. Charlotte didn't like being with Stefan after he was returned to his boring bunny eating self, in fact, she hated that Stefan, which really lead her to Damon.

* * *

_1945_

Charlotte stood in the middle of Damon's room, rolling her stockings up her leg. "Come on Charlotte, we both know you'd much rather spend the night" he said to her, sitting up in bed.

Charlotte simply gave a small chuckle "No Mr Salvatore, we both know that you are very spoken for" she replied casually, looking back at him and slipping her heels back on "And I wouldn't want to cross Miss Peirce now would I?" she said, flashing him one of her classic smirks as she stood in front of the mirror and fixed her rich red lipstick.

"Miss Peirce will not be returning to me for quite a while, I see this more as entertainment than actual adultery" he replied casually, getting out of the bed and putting his pants on, coming to stand behind Charlotte and sliding his hands on her hips, leaning in to kiss her neck gently.

Charlotte smiled and leaned her head to the side, still fixing her make-up. "Damon, I truly cannot stay" she told him, leaning back into him "I told you, I have to leave tomorrow, I have errands to run" Charlotte turned and put her arms around his neck. "I wish you could stay, I enjoy having someone like you helping me along my path of destruction" he said with a smirk. Charlotte rolled her eyes and kissed him once more gently. "I must leave Mr Salvatore" she told him, kissing him again and once his eyes shut, she vanished.

Charlotte never spent any time with Damon after that, but she'd always sent him the odd letter, they were what one would call friends.

* * *

_Present Day_

Charlotte stood looking at Klaus, a smirk evident on her face. "She's alive Nikky" she muttered softly once Stefan and Rebekah had left to explore Mystic Falls. Klaus's eyebrow raised as he looked at Charlotte "Who is?" he asked her calmly.

"Your doppelgänger" she replied casually, leaning against the wall. "Elena" she said, her voice sounding as soft as velvet. Klaus looked at her, his face surprisingly composed given the news he'd just told her. Klaus gave a wicked smirk "Looks like I need to pay the Salvatore's a little visit".

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry, I know I'm the worst! Life got so hectic, as it does. But here it is, Chapter 3. It's shorter, but I hope you like it!**

_Chapter 3: Bon idѐe_

**Charlotte** stood with Klaus in the middle of the Gilbert house, where Elena was living… alive… much to Klaus's surprise. There was no one home yet, well… anymore, but soon enough Elena and Jeremy would return home from school and see Charlotte and Klaus in their living room. Surprised – as Charlotte was sure they would be – and confused as to why she was with Klaus. Charlotte could only feel a very very brief twinge of guilt that she was yet again assisting to destroy the Salvatore's lover, especially Damon's (while she knew that he wasn't exactly _her _lover and was simply a love interest of his).

Charlotte sighed and looked down at Jenna Sommers' dead body that was lying at her feet. It was a shame really, to waste the blood that was in the body, but Klaus had promised her that if Elena did not co-operate, then Charlotte would get to feed. Which in itself seems so undignified Charlotte thought to herself, but of course Klaus had asked her to do much worse things, this small favour, she could handle.

Just then Charlotte heard a car pull into the drive way of the Gilbert's house – which, Charlotte thought, seemed far too suburban for the sights that could be found within. A small smirk grew on Charlotte's face as Klaus stood up from the couch were he'd been sitting and made his face welcoming to greet the Gilberts. Jeremy walked in first, quickly followed by Elena, both of which let out a gasp when they saw Jenna lying at Charlotte's feet.

Elena's strangled scream was enough to make every hair on Charlotte's body stand up on end and her smirk grew bigger as she tried to rush towards her, Klaus standing in her way. "Hello love" he said, his voice gentle and lulling. Charlotte crouched down beside Jenna, her hand brushing across her cheek slowly and Elena let out another small sob. Jeremy – on the other hand – had a purely aggressive face, complete anger and hatred directed at Klaus.

Surprisingly Charlotte wasn't feeling any of the tension directed at her, which (again surprisingly) annoyed her. Charlotte watched closely as Klaus put his little proposition forward to the Gilberts, and they agreed – although not willingly – to do as he said and to provide him with what he needed. Klaus was going to make some Hybrids.

**Elizabeth** walked into the Grill, looking around for Matt – who she'd only met so briefly. She walked over to the bar after giving up on finding him in there and she ordered a drink, sitting there alone for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. She was too dissolved in her thoughts to notice the man sitting rather close to her, only a few seats away, but as she looked over at him she recognised him almost instantly.

She'd seen pictures of him before when she was with Nik hunting Katerina. It was Damon Salvatore, and he was drinking bourbon with another man, someone Elizabeth didn't recognise. She lowered her gaze and instead just listened to their conversation. Damon was speaking "Once Klaus finds out about Elena then I'm sure he'll be back to kill her, for one reason or another" the other man nodded the entire time he was speaking, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We should get them out, I'll convince Jenna to take them away for a weekend or something – just until we know that Klaus has left town" he said, his voice soft and yet the distinct protective edge to his words made Elizabeth think that he cared about the Gilberts and whoever Jenna was.

Elizabeth studied him closely, his soft brown hair and carelessly stubbled face shone in the dim light of the bar, his piercing eyes almost saw through Damon. She'd never seen someone stare at another person with such… depth. From what she had gathered over the years Damon Salvatore was not a person to have friends, and yet these two were quite clearly friends. "What about their lake house?" Damon said, looking up at the man "Elena loves it there" he said. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, could it be possible that both of the Salvatore's had fallen – yet again – for the doppelgänger? Where they so much like Niklaus and Elijah that they had been under the spell of the Petrova doppelgängers.

Elizabeth could see it though, she recalled Katherine's long brown hair and completely captivating and deep brown eyes. Her olive skin that shimmered in the sunlight, she supposed that Petrova was the definition of beautiful. She remembers the way Elijah was so smitten by her, although he'd never admit it, not in a million years. And then the thought occurred to Elizabeth – Klaus had killed Katerina, and Elijah had admitted that he was smitten; he'd admitted that he was in love. He was with Katerina before Niklaus took her life. With that thought, she abandoned her plans to meet with Matt and stood up, leaving the Grill quickly, Damon and the man both staring after her curiously.

The next morning **Charlotte **was in Klaus's big kitchen, staring out the window at the woods behind his house. She was feeling rather… normal. Painstakingly normal, she thought, as she listened to the river which ran alongside his house flow, the birds and other animals – surprisingly not thwarted by living so close to monsters such as the Mikaelson's – playing in the trees and on the forest floor. The coffee, now cold, in her hand seemed far too sweet for her liking.

She took another sip, making a face yet again as the liquid fell down her throat. Klaus and her had sat up late last night discussing the places that the large wolf packs were supposed to be located. He needed her help whether he liked to admit it or not, and luckily for him, she cared about him just enough to help. Charlotte had never really admitted to herself, or anyone else, her feelings towards Niklaus Mikaelson. She found it too preposterous to even entertain the idea of her formulating any kind of emotional attachment to anyone other than herself.

But even while she'd deny it to anyone who asked, she was beginning to see that she in fact was in love with Klaus. Charlotte's thoughts turned to the perfect Elizabeth and her lip pulled up in pure hatred, baring her teeth at nothing in particular Charlotte thought about how Klaus would always prefer her, even though Charlotte had been there for him for the majority of his years, human or otherwise, Elizabeth was the perfect girl he met in London who was so entirely lost by the tragedy of her life. Charlotte remembered very clearly when Klaus had told her about Elizabeth, explaining to her about her tragic little tale.

Elizabeth was, of course, a common whore. Anyone could see that. Klaus somehow aligned himself with Elizabeth, they'd both been on a path of good and righteousness until they'd been shot down by the cruel hand of fate and set on a path far more dark and dangerous. Unfortunately for Klaus, he delighted in the darkness, Elizabeth however was like a plant without sunlight, she failed to adapt to her new life of darkness and instead sought out a life in the sunlight – well as best she could – and blossomed into the painstakingly perfect being that she was.

One person couldn't be so perfect, it was painful for Charlotte to watch, like staring into the sunlight when she looked at Elizabeth, and she was sure Klaus felt the same way. He, however, was wearing shades. He could manage to look at her because he'd had the protective lens in front of him and he could see her shimmering beauty. A beauty which Charlotte could not help feel jealousy for, while she herself was considered beautiful one could never really match Elizabeth's beauty, and it was that that annoyed her more than ever. Charlotte knew she would never be better than Elizabeth, and she knew she would never be as good as Elizabeth.

The only thing comforting Charlotte was the knowledge that Klaus needed someone who could handle his aggression and his sadistic nature, Charlotte was similar to Klaus and she knew that he needed someone like her, who would help him with his deeds and not someone like Elizabeth, who would only scold him for his deeds.

**Klaus **was lying in his bed still, Charlotte had only just vacated the same bed as him. Yes, they'd shared a bed. It hadn't seemed like much of a bid deal until she'd actually left. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that it was some kind of emotion, one that he'd tried to bury a long way down inside of him. Klaus could see his failing attempts at being an emotionless killer.

He knew that he was in fact a killer but the feelings growing inside of what only could be described as his heart scared him – and not a lot could scare Klaus Mikaelson. He let out a long sigh, hearing Charlotte in the kitchen making coffee and Rebekah in her bedroom, her deep breathing suggesting she was asleep. He glanced at the clock, it was 7 AM and he usually would have found his waking up early strange, but the night of discussing with Charlotte and then unintentionally falling asleep in bed together was playing on his mind.

Not only did he now have to worry about Elena keeping her end of their bargain – although, if she didn't he could certainly just kill another one of her friend and loved ones. A Salvatore would be rather nice. But now he had to worry about the two women he'd had in his life for a long time, Charlotte uttered something about Elizabeth last night which truly made him see just how much she hated her. And if there was one thing he could count on, it was that Charlotte always put an end to those she hated and now Elizabeth was in the firing line. Klaus got up and got dressed, thinking of both women equally and he was just about to leave the room when the door burst open and he was pinned to the wall by a hand, a strong hand. Finn's hand.

Klaus was choking as **Charlotte **ran into the room, her jaw dropped and she moved to pull Finn off of Klaus, but before she could get to him, someone had her by the throat and against the opposite wall. Kol was standing in front of her, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, making it impossible for her to speak. Klaus however, was shown enough leniency by his brother to allow him to speak. "Elijah?!" he muttered, forcing Charlotte to dart her eyes to the man walking into the room.

Elijah glared at his brother and then glanced over to Charlotte and let out a small sigh "I should have known you'd be here Charlotte" he said gently before looking back at his brother and walking over to him, glaring still. It was at that moment that Elizabeth walked in, and stood in the door way, her arms crossed over her chest and looking at Klaus. Charlotte glared at her, trying to push Kol off of her, but failing. She may have been the same age as him, but she wasn't an original vampire, she didn't have the same strength as him. Charlotte let out a small hiss as Elizabeth glanced over at her and she continued to try and wriggle out of Kol's grip. Usually, Kol and Charlotte got alone quite well.

They were both very similar people and they both enjoyed the same things. Kol's surprising dedication to his family was Charlotte and his most matching trait, as Charlotte was very loyal to the Mikaelson family, although, she never got on well with Elijah or Finn, and obviously Mikael. Just as he did the Mikaelson's, Mikael scared Charlotte. She'd only met him a few times in all honesty, but she spent years with Klaus and Rebekah, running from their father, and in a lot of ways Charlotte was just as marked as Klaus was for death.

_In the early 1300's_

**Charlotte **stood with Rebekah in the middle of their small house (one wouldn't really call it a house, more of a hut really) waiting for Klaus to return. It had gotten into the late hours of the night, and Rebekah had started to worry. In fact, Charlotte would be lying if she said the worry hadn't touched her own head and heart also. She cared for Klaus, anyone could tell. He was like her brother, her protective older brother and she loved him like one.

Rebekah was sitting in one of the chairs, her face wrinkled with worry for her brother. Charlotte stood, just watching her. If Klaus had been struck by Mikael, then she knew it was going to just be Rebekah and her forever. Charlotte was prepared to spend her eternity with Rebekah, protecting each other, although she always thought it would be the three of them, always and forever. Charlotte and Rebekah each stood facing each other, the door a little ways behind them. Charlotte didn't dare utter any offer of comfort, she herself knew it was pointless.

In fact, she'd almost given up hope entirely when Klaus burst through the door and grabbed Rebekah's arm. Charlotte stared at him completely surprised by this sudden appearance and was about to speak when Klaus simply struck her hard in the face, sending her flying backwards and dragging Rebekah out the door. Charlotte cowered on the floor, wondering what she could have possible done wrong as Klaus and his sister ran – yet again – from their terrifying father. Charlotte just sat there, cowering. She had no idea what she'd done, but surely she would find out.

She finally stood up and held her breath, unable to even hope that he would return for her. Charlotte had been left by herself for what seemed like the millionth time but in reality was only about the fourth time and she felt the sickeningly familiar feeling of abandonment. She had only just recovered from the abandonment when Mikael burst through the door and had her by the throat in an iron grip.

Charlotte couldn't help her fear seep through her, making her hairs stand on end and goose bumps appear all over her. He stared in her eyes and gave a small smirk "Hello child" he muttered gently, leaning in close to her so his warm breath touched her face, forcing her to give a small shiver. Charlotte swallowed the large lump in her throat with difficulty, Mikael's steel grip was tighter than any she'd felt before. She opened her mouth to let out a harsh reply to him, but no words could come out. Mikael simply smiled and gave her some firm instructions.

_Late 1400's_

Klaus stared into the deep fire, glaring at nothing in particular. Katerina had escaped him and his curse still remained. How could his brother have been so stupid to have actually fancied her. Yes, she had looked exactly like Tatia, which was expected, but there was absolutely no comparison. Katerina was a different person to Tatia. Klaus let his mind drip to the original doppelgänger and anger filled him, anger that she'd died because of his mother and really, because of him. Klaus' mother. Esther. Klaus had always disliked his mother even as a child. He always felt like she hated him, much the same with Mikael. They were both ashamed of him, they were ashamed to give him the name Mikaelson.

**Okay calm down. The Mikael part will be explained next chapter, and KLaus's part in the 1400's was to really just say that Katherine had gotten away and to remind you all that that happened in the 1400's. He was expressing his depression that Eiljah had betrayed him. Next chapter there'll be more on the Mikael thing and Katherine too :)**

**Will be quicker I hope! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I updated a little faster this time! Hope you enjoy. Please please please review! 3**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Everything has changed_

**Charlotte **sighed as she was released by the Mikaelson's. More like forced out of the room so they could 'deal' with their big bad brother. She made sure to give Elijah a small glare as she was forced out of the now crowded room, and she sighed once the door was shut. Obviously she could hear them, but she would be powerless to do anything anyway as she was… well, not an original and in truth – although it pained her to admit – much much weaker than them. Charlotte huffed and leaned against the wall opposite the room and just glared at the door.

Klaus was the only one talking – well not really talking, more like wheezing. He was, of course, trying to save himself from the horrible torture that was most likely headed his way. Charlotte wasn't all to fussed, she knew that the Mikaelson's wouldn't be able to do more than hurt Klaus – although Elijah might be tempted, considering what Klaus had done to his beloved Katerina. Charlotte sighed, still fuming yet slightly more calm.

That right there was probably why the whore was involved. A true love story! With that thought, Charlotte's face mirrored one of someone who had eaten something far too sour, she was repulsed by the idea of true love (her thoughts from that morning already leaving her cold heart and head) and she knew that there was really no such thing. The idea that someone had only one person to love in the world was crazy.

And if we didn't just have one exclusive love, then how many 'ones' do we have? Charlotte asked herself as she stared at the door, deciding that while Klaus may never forgive her, that it wasn't worth bursting into the room and demanding they let him go as they most definitely wouldn't. So instead she just listened to the voices, and she was surprised to hear Elizabeth's voice ring out in the silence of the large house.

**Elizabeth **was all but glaring at Klaus, as he pretty much hung from Finn's vice like grasp on his neck. She was so mad at him after how he'd treated her, year after year. She wouldn't give into his charms anymore. The conversation she'd overheard at the Grill had made her think, who's side was she on here? The side of the wicked or the righteous? The answer seemed clear in her head now as she stared into Klaus's beautiful eyes. He just looked back at her, seeming slightly terrified of his siblings.

"Now now darling" Elizabeth said, trying to calm him by using his own sickly sweet language back at him "Calm yourself, we're just going to have a little chat" she told him quietly, giving one small glace back towards Elijah. This plan revolved around him being able to control himself, which under most circumstances was easy for him. However, Klaus had pulled Elijah's last straw by killing the love of his life – while Elizabeth truly hated her, she still felt for Elijah – and by locking him in a coffin. "What did you want?" Klaus snapped at Elizabeth, his polite tone that he tried to have during these situations was completely gone from his voice, he was in no mood to be played. Elizabeth looked back at Kol who was standing by the door, he flashed her a small smile and she looked back over at Klaus.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved, which annoyed her. She'd promised herself she wouldn't let him have any control over her and yet there it was, the complete control he'd always had over her was slowly returning and her stomach was doing tiny backflips. She let out a small irritated sigh and looked into his eyes again, "Elena is going to her parents lake house to get away from you, I thought you'd like to know. However, we're not going to let you leave this room, without apologizing to everyone in it first." Elizabeth couldn't help her voice fade a little as she said the last few words, she knew it was stupid even before Klaus laughed loudly, and even before Charlotte's giggles radiated through the room.

Elizabeth gave a small hiss "SHUT UP" she yelled, her fists clenching. "I'm not joking, I'm sick and tired of being treated by a whore but you, having me whenever you want me! And Elijah, you have broken your brothers heart over and over and he's finally sick of it! And Kol, you locked him in a box for 100 years and Finn for 900! You've got more than enough to apologize for" she yelled, her frizzled hair had fallen out of its neat braid and made her look a little crazier than she felt she should be. However, she was acting slightly crazy, asking Klaus for an apology… only she would dare. Klaus gave a very very small nod and Finn released his throat a little and he began to speak. "Fine… I'm sorry for treating you like a whore – even though you technically are one. I'm sorry for killing the doppelgänger bitch that my charming brother was in love with, and I'm very sorry for locking my beloved brothers in coffins for their own protection from our rabid father" he finished, giving Elizabeth a sly smile.

She gave him nothing but a frown in return and then looked at Elijah who was glaring at Klaus with everything he had. Elizabeth gave a small nod and turned back to Klaus and muttered "Like I said, Elena is at her lake house… this is the last time you'll see me" Elizabeth said before walking out, and leaving Klaus's house and hopefully his life, forever.

He couldn't believe it. **Klaus **really couldn't believe it. One of the women who he had almost admitted to loving had just walked out of his life, claiming it would be the last time. Elijah was the only one left in the room now, it appeared he thought that he needed more from his brother, he would be disappointed, Klaus thought with a small but weak smirk. Elijah stared at him for a few more minutes, even after Charlotte had come back into the room and watched them curiously. "If you love them, protect them Niklaus. Don't lose them" he muttered before speeding away from the house.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow and looked and Klaus, a small smirk on her face "Big bad Klaus had to apologize, oh how his ego must have been hit!" she taunted, leaning against the open door frame. Klaus rolled his eyes, terrified that she would read into Elijah's comment about loving _them _rather than _her_. Klaus paused for a moment before walking past her and out of the door, and of course she followed. Not that Klaus was all that upset about that fact, he wanted her to follow and this scared him. Because he was terrified that he actually did love Charlotte.

**Charlotte **followed Klaus, watching his expression closely, if she was right Elijah had made it sound like Klaus was in love with not only the whore, but herself as well, which shamefully delighted her more than she would ever admit to. "Where, pray tell, are you going?" she asked him as she followed, making sure to keep a little way behind him as she did not want to seem so eager.

"Are your ancient ears not working Charlotte?" Klaus muttered rather grumpily "My charming doppelgänger is running, and we've got to stop her" he finished, storming out of the house with Charlotte following him. She followed him to the car and hesitated as he waited for her to get in.

Did she really want to get into the car with the man she knew that she wasn't ready to love. Wasn't ready to love… Charlotte wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready to love anyone, but she knew that if she did love, it would be Klaus that she loved, and so she wasn't really sure why she was so hesitant to love him. She sighed and got in the car, refusing to look at him as she did so. Klaus seemed not to notice and Charlotte got lost in her thoughts once again.

_Early 1400's_

**Charlotte **stood in the woods, watching the Mikaelson's in their large house celebrating Niklaus's stupid birthday. She was furious not to receive an invitation. Even if the last time they'd spoken he'd yelled at her and then she'd received a visit from his father.

Shivers spread down her spine at the thought of Mikael and what he'd compelled her to do. She hated herself but she knew that she simply had no choice but to complete his wishes and to never utter a word of her task. She sighed and began her journal towards the home, she was dressed elegantly, of course, it was a party after all.

As she took each step she revised her plan in her mind, deliberating each move carefully and making sure not to attract too much attention – well too much of the wrong kind of attention. She was, after all, only here to make sure the rumours were true, she was here to see if there was in fact another girl. She stepped through the front door and walked through the foyer, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement and echoing through the surprisingly deserted halls. The only other sound she could hear was the sound of music, elegant music playing from a room in the far back of the house. As she walked towards it she thought even more deeply about the task that was given to her. She must kill the next doppelgänger.

_Present time_

**Elizabeth **walked back into the Grill and smiled widely when she saw Matt sitting at a table, the Grill was otherwise deserted and it was obvious – by the uniform – that Matt in fact worked at the Grill. She approached him and sat down, smiling sweetly "Hello again" she said to him, making her voice soft and sweet.

He grinned at her, his blue eyes glowing and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how kind they were, so unlike the eyes she was used to. Klaus's eyes were nothing like his, they were not as kind, not as pure and not anywhere near as honest. For a moment Elizabeth felt like cursing, she couldn't manage to think a single thought without relating it back to Klaus, everything revolved around him and she hated it.

Since when did he become her life? Never! She restrained herself and smiled again "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with an old… friend I guess" she told him, looking down when she said friend for just a fraction of a second. Elizabeth hated how she was acting, she was making it seem like she had a secret (other than the fact she was a vampire of course) and she didn't want Matt to think of her as a liar or two faced.

She wanted this to work. Elizabeth didn't care if it sounded crazy, she really thought Matt would be a good… rebound she supposed. He seemed so kind and caring and he was, of course, insanely beautiful and Elizabeth couldn't look past the fact that they were both blonde with blue eyes – like it was meant to be. Elizabeth knew that to still believe in fate and love at first sight after all she'd been through with Niklaus was stupid, but what could she say? It was just who she was.

The house was peaceful, almost as if no one was inside but for vampires like **Charlotte **and Klaus, they could tell people were inside. More specifically, Elena, Stefan and Damon. Charlotte watched Klaus's expression carefully, she had no idea what he was planning but she was sure that it wasn't going to be pretty, not for Stefan anyway. Charlotte tried not to feel anything as they moved towards the house, although she couldn't help her excitement and blood lust creep in on her, she always felt this way when it came to the prospect of violence.

She loved it. It was shameful. She tried not to think about the Stefan she met in Chicago, because that would only feed her sadness at losing such a poetic and yet incredibly tragic 'friend' in the gore. She knew that what was coming for Stefan would be the last thing coming. Charlotte also tried to remember that the Stefan she met in Chicago was gone, and while he might be able to be lured back, he would never be the same and that in itself gave Charlotte a small and yet annoyingly familiar feeling of sadness deep down in her core. And when she even so much as considered how she felt about Damon, her insides did backflips.

He was her friend, they'd spent endless nights together and they'd hunted, tortured and killed entire towns together, she couldn't even comprehend the feelings she would feel if his death occurred. She hated herself for the emotions Mystic Falls was making her feel, and she hated that she was getting softer than she had ever been, and she hated that she was even beginning to admit to herself that she indeed had feelings for Niklaus Mikaelson, her best friend of one thousand years.

**Elena **was staring into the fire in the big house that her parents used to own. She couldn't help the sadness that seeped through her entire body, she was just so incredibly sad. This was the first time she'd been in the house since her aunt had died, and since the sacrifice went down. She had been through it and somehow – after a lot of death – came through unscathed and surprisingly O.K. Of course she'd lost her 'uncle' John, and she hated how that made her feel, after spending her entire life hating the man she found it so confronting to be consumed by sadness from his death. Not to mention the death of her Aunt Jenna.

She remembered walking home after that day at school and seeing her aunt's lifeless body just lying on the floor at some red heads feet, little did she know that this red head – her aunt's murdered – was in fact an old friend of both Stefan and Damon, two of the people she actually had left in the world. This gave her chills, she couldn't believe that they'd both been friends with her, that they'd both _slept _with her and that they both _defended _her when they realised who it was. "She's being compelled by her love of Klaus" Stefan had said the moment Elena revealed to them who it was. "There's no way Charlotte knew what you meant to us" Damon had dared to say when Elena sat crying in the large lounge room.

She had hated them for sticking up for her, and she'd hated that they had the audacity to even think about telling Elena about her. As far as Elena could see, Charlotte was the bitch who killed one of her 2 remaining family members and she would never, ever be forgiven. It was at that moment that Damon walked in and stood in front of the far, cutting off Elena's vision. She steadily and slowly raised her eyes to look into his piercing ones "Damon I can't be here, he's going to either find me, or go after Jer, I have to get home!" she pleaded, fearing for the life of her brother.

She'd made a deal with Klaus, a deal that she would give him her blood and he wouldn't harm any of her friends or family – the one family member she had left anyway – and she had just betrayed the deal. She'd been whisked away from her house and brought here to a place the Salvatore's were certain Klaus would never find out about. "Forget it Elena, you're staying here, where you're safe" he told her, just simply rolling his eyes and looking out the window "even if he found you he can't get in the house. You own it, remember." Elena sighed and then stood up, storming off to the room that her and Stefan were sharing – the only plus side to this entire thing – and flopped down on the bed.

**Charlotte **was looking at Klaus, waiting for instructions, he slowly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and leaned in, his breath hot on her neck. He lowly whispered into her ear what she was meant to do and she nodded, and walked towards the front door of the house, which she entered – getting in with absolutely no problem at all. Once she was inside she went into what she assumed was the lounge room to find the two brothers inside, she gave them a wicked grin and then sat in the arm chair that was in the centre of the room.

"Hello boys" she said with a very seductive edge to her voice. They looked at her, utterly confused. She was sure they were wondering what she was doing here, and in fact if it was her who had killed Elena's beloved Aunt. And it was. Stefan was the first to speak, as Charlotte was sure he would be, considering Damon just looked at her for a while, his eyes looking all over her body – with emphasis on her chest. "How did you get in?" Stefan asked, the surprise clear on his face. Charlotte simply gave a sly smirk and shrugged her shoulders before sitting in the big arm chair in the middle of the room. "I guess it's because your girlfriend died, it gave the house to Jeremy" she muttered, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Now look boys, I'm just here to warn you that Klaus is going to hurt what's left of her family if she doesn't get her skinny little ass back to Mystic Falls" she told them, still playing with her hair. "And look, while I'm obviously not her biggest fan I think family is very important and that the deal she agreed to was really all about their safety, and honestly I don't think it was too much of him to ask. He just wants to make hybrids after all and he obviously needs her blood to do so, it's really just kind of her, she shouldn't need to be provoked" she rambled, distracting the Salvatore's from what was going on upstairs.

And it was working, the brothers were so entirely baffled by Charlotte's incessant rambling that they didn't hear Klaus taking Elena out the window upstairs. It was originally going to be a kidnapping, but from what it sounded like, it was rather mutual. Elena wanted to go with Klaus. It made sense, Charlotte supposed, Elena wouldn't have wanted her little brother getting hurt, or any of her friends. So Charlotte kept talking to the brothers, not really about anything in particular, basically just avoiding any of their questions.

* * *

**Let me know what you're thinking - please review! it's my life!  
I miss writing, this is what I've written while I'm on the train from University to my home, a whole 3 hours apart! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
